laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Leon Bronev
Leon Bronev ist der mysteriöse Kommandant der Geheimorganisation Targent, die in Verbindung mit den Vermächtnissen der antiken Zivilisation Aslant steht und somit eine antagonistische Beziehung zu Descole pflegt. Er spielt eine wichtige Rolle in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. Er ist der leibliche Vater von Professor Layton. Persönliches Als Kommandant von Targent scheint er absolut skrupellos zu sein. Um seine Ziele zu erreichen, ist er anscheinend bereit, alles und jeden, der ihn an seinen Vorhaben hindert, mit allen Mitteln aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dinge, die für seine Tätigkeiten irrelevant sind, sind ihm jedoch gänzlich egal. Seinen Untergebenen gegenüber verhält er sich äußerst tyrannisch, was zum Beispiel bei Kommissar Leonard Bloom deutlich wird. Er weiß nicht nur viel über die Aslanti, von deren Zivilisation er besessen ist, sondern hat außerordentlich viele Informationen über Layton und Descole. Er ist außerdem im Nahkampf außerordentlich begabt, wie man durch seine Kampf gegen Descole um die Endlosen Zirkel sieht. Leon Bronevs wahre Beweggründe rühren eigentlich von seiner Liebe zu seiner verstorbenen Frau, Rachel Bronev. Ihr zuliebe versuchte er, das Vermächtnis der Aslanti zu erwecken, von dem er sich einen Nutzen für die Menschheit erhofft hatte, ohne zu wissen, welch furchtbare Auswirkungen seine Tätigkeiten eigentlich hatten. Biografie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Am Sterbebett seiner FrauFrüher war Leon Bronev ein begeisterter Archäologe, der sich für Aslant interessierte und hatte mit Targent noch nichts am Hut. Die Organisation wurde jedoch auf ihn aufmerksam und entführte ihn mitsamt seiner Frau. Seine beiden Söhne, Theodore Bronev, der später zu Hershel Layton werden würde, und Hershel Bronev, der heutige Jean Descole, blieben zurück. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau wurde er besessen davon, seine Bestimmung, das Vermächtnis der Aslant-Kultur zu entdecken, zu verwirklichen, wofür ihm auch unlautere Mittel recht waren. So wurde er zum Kommandanten Targents. Als Emmy Altava noch klein war, nahm er sie bei sich auf. So wurde er ihr Onkel und die einzige Bezugsperson, die sie hatte. Während sie bei ihm lebte, unterrichtete er sie in Kampfkunst und bereitete sie darauf vor, ihm eines Tages bei der Entdeckung vom Heiligtum von Aslant zu helfen. Die Maske der Wunder Er nahm sich ein Zimmer in Monte d'Ors größtem Hotel, dem Hotel Reunion, um an die Maske des Chaos zu kommen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er auch Leonard Bloom für sich arbeiten. Mit ihn traf er sich einige Male in seinem Hotelzimmer, unter Anderem, um über Professor Layton, den Goldenen Garten und Ambrosia zu reden. frame|Bronev gegen DescoleNachdem Descole die Endlosen Zirkel in der Wüste erlangt hatte, tauchte Bronevs Privatarmee auf und es gelang ihnen, Descole zu umstellen und sogar gefangen zu nehmen. Bronev versuchte, ihn zu demaskieren, doch kurz bevor jemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, warf Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler Raymond eine Rauchbombe auf ihn, sodass beide fliehen konnten. Die Endlosen Zirkel fielen so der Organisation Targent in die Hände, woraufhin Bronev anmerkte, dass die Macht der Aslanti nun schon sehr bald ihnen gehören würde. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant In Snøborg thumb|left|Bronev in SnøborgAls er vom Fund des Londoner Archäologen Professor Locklair erfuhr, brach er in seinem Kampfflugzeug nach Snøborg auf, wo jener Professor die lebendige Mumie Aurora in einer eisigen Höhle entdeckt hatte. Zunächst ließ er Sperling und Specht das Dorf untersuchen, dann machte er sich mit bewaffneten Agenten selbst zum Fundort auf. Als Professor Layton Aurora aus der Eiswand befreite, erschienen er und einige seiner Leute mit Maschinengewehren in der Höhle, umstellten Layton, Luke, Emmy und Locklair und entführten Aurora. Danach flüchteten sie in ihrer Luftflotte aus Snøborg. thumb|Auf dem FlugzeugNach einer Verfolgungsjagd im Luftschiff Bostonius fanden Professor Layton und Luke ihn im Steuerraum des Kampfflugzeuges. Dort hatte er auch Aurora hingebracht. Als sie ihn zur Rede stellten, holte er einen Targent-Agenten mit einem Maschinengewehr her, um sie loszuwerden. Doch Aurora wurde nervös und schrie auf, wodurch anscheinend irgendeine Energie von ihr ausging. So wurde Bronev abgelenkt, was Professor Layton, Luke und Aurora zur Flucht verhalf. Er versuchte noch, sie aufzuhalten, doch als er die Außenplattform erreicht hatte, hatten sie sich bereits abgeseilt. In Targentis Bronev hatte sich nach diesen Ereignissen wieder ins Hauptquartier der Organisation, die finstere Stadt Targentis, zurückgezogen und ließ seine Agenten versteckt agieren. Als Leonard Bloom aufflog, wurde Bronev das von seiner rechten Hand Albatros im Obsidianturm mitgeteilt. Da einer der Aurasteine, die Professor Layton und die anderen gesammelt hatten, in eine Fälschung ausgetauscht worden war, suchte die Gruppe ihn auf dem Turm in Targentis auf. Dort wollte er den Professor dazu bringen, sich Targent anzuschließen, indem er ihn mit seinen Eltern Roland und Lucille Layton erpresste. Letzten Endes überreichte er dem Professor jedoch den Aurastein, da dieser ein Spiel gegen ihn gewonnen hatte. Danach floh er. Im Heiligtum Aslants Rätsel Bei Bronev gibt es keine Rätsel. Profil im Spiel Die Maske der Wunder „''Die Identität dieses Mannes liegt im Dunkeln. Er steht über Kommissar Bloom und hat irgendeine Verbindung zu Descole, aber selbst das ist nicht so recht klar.'' Er scheint nach etwas zu suchen, das mit den Aslanti zu tun hat... Nur wonach genau?“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant „''Ein Archäologe, der von Targent entführt wurde. In der Hoffnung, sich und seine Frau zu befreien, setzte er alles daran, das Vermächtnis von Aslant zu finden. Leider starb seine Frau, bevor er Erfolg hatte. Von da an bediente er sich unlauterer Mittel und wurde schließlich der Anführer Targents.“ Zitate Die Maske der Wunder *„''Dieses Gebiet steht ab sofort unter der Kontrolle von Targent! Und wir dulden keine Eindringlinge... oder Mitwisser!“ *„''Descole... Du bist ein Narr.“ *„''Jahrelange Mühe... Sie war es wert... Mehr als wert. Misthallerys Garten der Genesung. Ambrosia, die Stadt der Harmonie. Und nun die Endlosen Zirkel von Akbadain! Die drei Vermächtnisse von Aslant sind unser. Und das heißt... Bald gehört die Macht der Aslanti allein uns!“ "Blooms wahres Gesicht" (Episode) *„''Lassen Sie ihn. Er und Descole stellen keine Gefahr dar. Selbst, wenn sie hinter das Geheimnis der Stadt gelangten, wäre das für unsere Pläne völlig irrelevant. Wir werden finden, was wir suchen. Niemand kann uns davon abhalten.“ Geheime Episode 2 *„''Jean Descole und Hershel Layton... Selbst eure brillanten Geister vermögen es nicht, die wahre Bedeutung des Erbes der Aslanti zu begreifen. Doch das ist einerlei. Keiner von euch wird der Wahrheit jemals näherkommen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Ha ha ha...“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant *„''Lassen Sie uns Ihnen Ihre Last abnehmen!“ *„''Ich bin Leon Bronev. Wir haben einiges gemeinsam, denn auch ich bin Archäologe.“ *„''Mir steht niemand im Weg, Layton. Zumindest nicht sehr lange.“ *„''Nein. Schön ruhig bleiben. Nun, da sie Bloom aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben, glauben sie, sie hätten die Oberhand. Lassen wir sie in ihrem Glauben. Nichts ist besser für unsere Pläne als ein Feind, der sich in Sicherheit wiegt. Udn nebenbei gesagt habe ich noch viel mit ihnen vor...“ *„''So, so. Nun seid ihr endlich hier. Wie gefällt Targentis meinen werten Gästen?“ *„''Professor Layton, der berühmte Archäologe, weiß gewiss, was hier auf dem Spiel steht. Macht! Weisheit! Mehr, als man sich heute überhaupt ausmalen könnte. So etwas übt sicher eine immense Faszination aus...“ *„''Aber bitte. Ich werde Sie nicht zwingen. Ich beobachte lieber in Ruhe, was Sie mit Ihrer geliebten Freiheit so anfangen. Hier haben Sie Ihr heiß ersehntes Ei! Aber ich sage Ihnen, Layton: Wo immer Sie auch hingehen - ich warte schon auf Sie! Bis zu unserem nächsten Wiedersehen!“ *„''Was soll das? Diese anklagenden Augen! Es gibt kein Zurück... Jetzt werde ich zu Ende bringen, was ich begonnen habe!“ *„''Aaah, schaut sie euch an! Die Herrlichkeit Aslants! Nach all den Jahren stehe ich nun endlich hier! Und die glorreiche Macht von Aslant liegt in meinen Händen!“ *„''All die Opfer, die ich brachte! Ruhm und Reichtum waren mir einerlei! Ich folgte allein meinem Wissensdurst, meiner Berufung! Ich verlor meine Kinder... Meine Liebe. Mein ganzes Leben warf ich fort, um das größte Rätsel der Geschichte zu lösen! Um unendliches Wissen zu erlangen, das die Welt verändert!“ *„''Rachel... Nach all dem Suchen... Nach all den Qualen... war also alles vergebens?“ *„''Theodore Bronev... Diesen Namen haben wir dir gegeben.“ Wissenswertes *In der japanischen Originalversion wurde Bronev bereits in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms erwähnt (jedoch nicht namentlich), da Emmy da anmerkt, ihr Onkel habe sie in Kampfkunst unterrichtet. *Sein Profil im fünften Spiel ist nur dann zu sehen, wenn man alle Rätsel gelöst hat, die Pikarat bringen. *Da er Fotos von Norwell besitzt, war er vermutlich genau wie Descole in Stansbury, um das Rätsel der Maske zu lösen. **Eine andere Deutung wäre, dass die Männer in Schwarz, denen Roland Layton Norwell zeigte, mit Bronev in Verbindung standen. Name *Sein Name "Leon" kommt vermutlich von seiner löwenmähnenartigen Frisur, die ihm Ähnlichkeit mit einem Löwen verleiht. Synchronsprecher *Japanisch: 市村 正親 Masachika Ichimura Bilder 185px-BronephHelicopters-1-.png|Bronevs Armee Broneph Descole.png|Bronev besiegt Descole. Descole Broneph.png|Bronev packt Descole. Descole_Broneph2.png|Bronev will Descole demaskieren. Broneph mit Maske.png|Bronev mit Descoles Maske Layton6 9.PNG|Bronev von hinten in Layton 6 Layton6_Trailer3_11.png|Bronev auf seinem Kampfflugzeug Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 21.png Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 13.png Rachel_Bronev_2.png|Bronev mit seiner Frau Rachel en:Leon Bronev Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Targent-Mitglieder